DragonBlade
Dragatashiou, literally; Dragon Spirit, is Zonnie Uchiha's Shadow Blade that he made while training with Zukia Tojiro. He recently finished the blade because he has been customizing it, but rarly uses it on account of his fighting style not needing it. Appearence The appearence of DragonBlade can Drasticly change. In it's normal form (when not in use), dragonblade is a "7" inch long black scythe with an orange dragon engraved on it. The blade in this form is Just "3" inches. When used in combat Dragonblade grows from "7" to a whooping "36" inches. the blade part is "10" inches long. Usage Dragonblade has several powers and abilities. But for a person to first activate it, the user must have a massive chakra reserve. Like Samehada the weapon works based on Chakra. And if the user is out of chakra, dragonblade simply turns back to normal. As stated By AlphaRay in part Iv, DragonBlade also unlike moast other weapons, Haves it's own Chakra reserve. The amount of Chakra DragonBlade can hold at a time is porpointinal to the amount of Chakra of the Helder (AlphaRay). Also like moast Zanpackto, Dragonblade can (1) send pulses to the soul society (2) purafiy hollows and (3) transform itself into more powerfull forms. Abilities Dragonblade is a forged weapon from the tooth of the Hundred Tailed God Chimera. It has many powers and abilities which arenet even unlocked yet. Because It becomes stronger with every fight, AlphaRay can 'upgrade' it and it can transform itself into more powerfull forms. When AlphaRay learned about Dragatashiou's real powers, he discovered that it has the power to kill a hundred demons with just one stroke. Special Abilities *'Kenatsu:' Kenatsu is the special ablitiy that allows the Dragonblade to cut opponents without touching them. *'Barrier Shattering:' This ability completely shatters barriers. When used, Dragonblade glows dark purple. Forms Normal DragonBlade; In it's normal form, dragonblade is a "7" inch long black scythe with an orange dragon engraved on it. The blade in this form is Just "3" inches. When using Dragonblade in it's normal form, AlphaRay will normaly hold it in his hands, leaving the blade to stick out between his index and middle fingers. *'Energy Blast': The user charges Dragonblade with his spiritual energy and fires it as a white energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the arm of Manmanye's Hollow form, and in another case, the heads of Gillian-class Menos. *'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, AlphaRay can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. *'Streach abilitly:' Dragonblade glows white and extends at high speed to impale it's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending. Shikai Dragatashiou; Similar to other Zanpakuto, Dragonblade can assume this form. It was revealed that Dragonblade's name is relly not Dragonblade, but it's true name, Dragatashiou. After unlocking this abilitly, Dragonblade's Orange dragon glows bright red with a Black outline (Similar to Naruto's Dragon Sword) and it's Scythe becomeing longer. Dragonblade is as long as AlphaRay and the bottom of it covered in Bandages. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to AlphaRay's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, as AlphaRay does after his fight with Ikibhi Jhatiou, but this is also done rarely.AlphaRay has also on more than one occasion used Dragatashiou's wide scythe blade as a shield from incoming attacks. *'Powers and Abilities: '''Besides the powers DragonBlade had prior to this form, Dragatashiou has the ability to allow its wielder to controll thier natural eleament. It also enables the user to cut and absorb their opponents chakra similar to Samehada. It like the Kusanagi Sword is unbreakable and can cut through any substance. It also has shown to be able to trasform into a ''Naginata. It is able to conduct Zonnie's elemental chakra, allowing him to make jutsu unique to the sword and himself. Also the sword can only be used by him and if taken it can teleport back to him. When Armaldo attempted to wield Dragatashiou and use it against AlphaRay, it responded with a flurry of energcy protruding from its handle, thereby injuring Armaldo's hands, and returned back to AlphaRay. *Telepathy Talk: This sword can speak telepathically to the user *'Freze abilitly': DragonBlade can freeze most things it comes in contact with. Besides the Helder. This also includes people. *'Dragonwave': The blade part of DragonBlade glows a deep Blood red color and just a simple swing it unleashes a Huge wave of Blackish-blood red chakra at the oponet.This slash uasualy takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a Ghiant Dragon. Ray uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Chimera, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. DragonWave is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. AlphaRay has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Sword Splitation': A newly achived abilitly; Dragonblade can also split into several swords. From two to ten. Every time dragonblade Splits, it's size over all decreses. When split, each miniature sword looks just like the bankai form, but now it has two sickle blades similar to the shikai form, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. The swords can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. Zagna Dragatashiou can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Dragonblades paths unpredictable, even a doujustu has great diffcultly keeping up with the swords movements. *'Barrier:' Dragonblade can sometimes, becouse it has a mind of it's own can automaticly protect and deflect attacks by createing an orange like barrier around the user. The barrier is strong enough to were normal attacks like a Electric Release: Thunderbolt wont have any effects. Tijustu can't be used becouse the slightest touch can cause burns. Even weak genjustu wont have any effect, dragonblade does have it's limits howerver as Tskuyomi had affected Ray. *'Flight:' DragonBlade can be rode like a hoverboard and can allow the user to fly; up to 400mph.